


Elegy

by tree



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Post-Apocalyptic, XF Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-23
Updated: 2008-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree/pseuds/tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first [XF Porn Battle](http://community.livejournal.com/xf_pornbattle/3435.html?thread=383595), for the prompt The X-Files/Battlestar Galactica, Scully/Kara, my father called me Starbuck.
> 
> This was a prompt that I hoped someone would write because I certainly couldn’t. And then the idea popped into my head and wouldn’t leave me alone, despite the fact that I was trying to write for another prompt. The frustrating thing about my brain is that I couldn’t just write about two hot women having sex – I had to come up with a whole back-story featuring post-colonisation and the finale of BSG’s S3 in order to get to the smut. Thanks, brain. Note to self: writing same sex porn is hard! The pronouns are confusing! Too many of the same body parts!

Lee is dead.

There’s a body this time, just so she’ll know there are no more chances. Apollo won’t be rising again.

The Admiral puts his hand on her shoulder, “Starbuck–”

“No,” she says. Just, no. She heads for violence before the pain can rip her apart.

Bare-knuckled she pummels the bag, letting it slap her in the face on every other swing. Her hands ache and bleed and her cheekbones sting and she’s blinded by sweat and greedy for more.

Harbinger of death, a voice inside her whispers. Kara Thrace and her special frakking destiny. Leading the last of the human race to this ruined wasteland of a planet where they’re all, all going to die.

Just like Lee.

“Kara,” a voice says, and she turns to find Scully stepping through the hatch. “I just heard.”

They have an odd friendship, Kara thinks, she and this red-haired refugee. “My father called me Starbuck,” Scully had told her once, as if she recognised something in Kara, something beyond the name. Maybe it was grief.

“It’s the end of the world,” Kara tells her with a bitter laugh that ends on an unexpected sob. She slumps against the wall next to Scully and stretches out her swollen hands. They don’t talk.

Later that night, Scully slides naked into Kara’s bunk and kisses her full on the mouth. Kara thinks she should be surprised but what she feels is relief. It’s not love but these days you take what you can get. Fucking away the despair at the end of the godsdamned world.

Scully’s tongue is strong and clever inside her mouth, and her fingers are making circles on Kara’s nipples. Kara sits up to pull her tanks over her head and watches Scully do the same. She’s never frakked a woman and the press and rub of their breasts together sends a wet spark straight to Kara’s clit. She sucks one of Scully’s nipples into her mouth and palms the other. Scully’s got a nice little breathy moan that makes Kara’s cunt feel empty and slick.

It’s all fumbling and groping without finesse and Kara’s never been so hot in her life. Scully grabs a fistful of hair and kisses her like it’s a hot, wet dogfight, while one little hand slides inside Kara’s BDUs. Her searching fingers snake past her clit and press maddeningly at the edge of her cunt. Long red hair tangles in Kara’s hand as she yanks it back to bite at the other woman’s throat. Her hips jerk without rhythm until Scully works two fingers into her cunt.

“Frak,” Kara moans as Scully starts thrusting against the back of the hand inside Kara’s pants. “Oh, frak.”

Scully’s writhing on her, all that pale skin flushed over sleek muscles. Kara slides one hand over Scully’s ass and slips two fingers inside her. Scully squirms back against Kara’s hand and Kara twists against Scully’s and the wet sounds their bodies are making are almost obscene.

Scully’s breasts are so pretty, Kara’s suddenly desperate to get her mouth on them again. She licks and sucks until Scully’s making the sexiest noises in the back of her throat. They’re sweating so much they practically slide off each other and the scent of their arousal is more potent than ambrosia. They jerk against one another, fingers buried in each other’s cunts, swollen and desperate.

Scully goes first, up in a flash like a flare, she stiffens and clamps her legs tight on Kara’s hand and gives one abbreviated cry before shuddering and shuddering. Kara almost weeps when the hand between her own legs goes limp, but it’s only for a moment and then the delicious pressure is back and Scully is rubbing and rubbing her into oblivion.

They lie pressed together, panting and flushed. They don’t speak. What is there to say? They’re not dead. One more day among the living.


End file.
